


I'm sorry, I just missed your voice

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Set in the Daichi's ending, also this is just an outlet for all my love for Jungo, because it's the only one I have seen so far :'), enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Hiro doesn't like to talk on the phone, he prefers texting, but Jungo always calls him. He can't decide if he should be happy or annoyied
Relationships: Kageyama Hiro/Torii Jungo, Protagonist/Torii Jungo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	I'm sorry, I just missed your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story because I have fluff in my veins instead of blood and I like prompt generators. Characters will be added as we go

"Yeah, well-"

Hiro's sentence was cut off by the ringtone of his own phone blaring suddenly, causing Daichi to jump back with a shriek - nothing unusual there. He took a few seconds to take the phone out of his pocket and look at the contact, a faint smile stretched over his lips as he answered, "Ehy Jungo."

"Hiro. I hope I didn't disturb you."

"It's fine, I was just talking with Daichi," he looked over at his friend with a smirk, "you know, nothing important..."

"EHY! I heard that!!" The banter caused Jungo to laugh quietly, before scolding Hiro to not be mean to their friend.

"Yeah yeah, what's up anyway? Did you need something?" Jungo didn't answer, it almost sounded like he gasped, but with all the background noise on the other end of the line, Hiro couldn't be sure. "Jungo?"

"Eh? Oh, n-no I..... um" Hiro arched an eyebrow, as though Jungo could see him. Daichi and him shared a questioning look.

"I just... wanted to check up on you! Yes. I, uh, you mentioned you had an exam today?"

"Oh." Hiro relaxed somewhat, "yeah, I had English. I aced it though, Airi is a good teacher."

"Ahah, yes. Music is very demanding with English. I'm glad it went well!"

"Well..." he glanced at his friend, "it went well for me. Not sure about Daichi tho~"

The brunette choked on his own spit, making a funny expression, "Ehy!! Dude! Not cool! Don't jynx me!"

Hiro laughed and taunted lightly his friend, before turning his attention back to the cellphone and asking about Keita and work.

"Work's been slow the last few days, but it's just how this time of the year is. And Keita's... well," a pause - Hiro could imagine his boyfriend turning around to look at the albino he worked with- "Keita is Keita."

"Thank god, I would hate to hear an alien is wearing his skin"

"Yeah... ahah... ah.... it's.... not that funny, actually..."

Hiro apologized light-heartedly about the joke and the two kept talking for a few more minutes, with Daichi intercepting every now and then to answer to one of Hiro's quips, until their train got in sight.

"Oh, I think Keita is calling me now. I should go."

"Yeah, our train's here too. See you." They closed the call unceremoniously, because they were apparently unable of being cheesy like people in relationships usually do.

"....man, you two don't really act like a couple, do you?" Hiro glanced at Daichi, before settling his bag and looking out of the window instead.

"Shut up Daichi. You're single."

"EHY!!!"


End file.
